Ball von Aargau
Der Ball von Aargau ist ein seit 13 NSY jährlich stattfindendes, kulturelles Ereignis, das von der Bankenwelt Aargau ausgerichtet wird. Jedes Jahr laden die wohlhabenden Bankiers zu einem prunkvollen Ball wichtige Persönlichkeiten der gesamten Galaxis und Akteure der modernen Geschichte ein, um ein Fest zu feiern, das seinesgleichen sucht. Aufgrund des Yuuzhan-Vong-Krieges pausierte der Ball in den Jahren 25 bis 29 NSY, daher wird im Jahr 127 NSY die 110. Auflage der Festivität zelebriert. Der Ball im Galaktischen Bürgerkrieg - eine Beschreibung von 18 NSY Der große Ballsaal. Der Marmorboden glatt, glänzend, spiegelnd im feinen Sternenhimmel, der durch die gewaltige Glaskuppel hindurchscheint wie ein antikes Deckengemälde. Leise und sanft funkeln die mit Hunderten von Lichtern bestückten Kronleuchter und lassen die Kälte des Krieges vergessen. Transparente, nicht zu identifizierende Skulpturen geleiten zu den großräumigen, mit Hecken begrünten Balkonen diesseits des Nachtzelts. Mit Bedacht auf akustische Konfliktvermeidung sind kleine Kapellen über das mehrstöckige Areal verstreut und versuchen allen Musikwünschen auf den angegliederten Tanzflächen gerecht zu werden, wenngleich klassische Töne überwiegen. Auf keinen zehn Metern im Umkreis mangelt es an der Gelegenheit zu einer Gaumenfreude, sei es ein Häppchen Naos-Scharfzahnfilet oder ein Gläschen gesüßten cassandranischen Brandys, offeriert von aufgestellten Büfetttischen und Catering-Droiden. Ebenfalls als Vertreter künstlicher Intelligenz sind schwebende Wachsonden über den Köpfen der Gäste unterwegs, um zu prüfen, ob jeder einer das Waffenverbot einhält. Handgreiflichkeiten zu vermeiden, fällt den paarweise postierten Kampfdroiden der IG-Familie zu, welche ihre staksigen Körper und damit ihre Mittel zur Deeskalation unter weiten Umhängen verbergen. Vielfältig darf man die Zusammensetzung der erschienenen Gäste nennen. Jeder Konzern, jeder Staat oder andere Organisationsform von Galaxisrang ist mehr oder weniger präsent. Die vornehmlich weiblichen Delegierten des erkennt man an ihren bunt schillernden Tuniken, während Gesandte des ihre Vorliebe für geschäftsmäßige, schlichte Blautöne pflegen, an denen aber so manche teure Brosche von Reichtum zeugt. Fettleibige werden auf sperrigen Sänften getragen, um in ihren tiefen, lauten Bassstimmen zu lachen. Menschen in markigen Blutstreifen-Uniformhosen weisen sich hingegen als Repräsentanten des im Wandel befindlichen aus. Verräterische Schnallen für Lichtflorette deuten die Herkunft einer anderen Delegation, wie sie in sich kaum gespaltener sein könnte, an, die Vertreter der Tapani-Föderation. Auffällig ist die Nähe einiger ihrer Adelsherrscher zu den ebenfalls anwesenden Herglics, den Walmenschen. Man erkennt ohne weiteres andere Aristokraten aus Sektoren wie und an ihren feinen, fast arroganten Gesichtszügen, die sich offizielle Sprecher großer Rüstungskonzerne wie , oder sparen, um zugänglicher zu wirken, sowie es auch manche „unabhängige“ Abenteurer halten, die heute Abend ausnahmsweise nicht den langen Arm irgendjemandes Gesetzes fürchten müssen. Es benötigt kein genaues Auge, um die in der Zusammenkunft zu entdecken, sind doch ihre Helme mit dem T-geschlitzten Visier unverkennbar. Trotz all dieser Gegensätze wurde der größte noch nicht aufgezählt: Den der namhaften Botschafter und in ihre weißen Galaanzüge geschmissenen, hochdekorierten Soldaten der auf der einen Seite und der farblos-olivgrauen Uniformen mitsamt ihrer rotgewandeten Beschützer von der Garde des auf der anderen Seite – die zwei Fraktionen, die seit anderthalb Jahrzehnten um den Sieg im Galaktischen Bürgerkrieg und die Hegemonie ringen. right|thumb|250px|Das hoffnungsvoll begonnene [[starwars:Ossus Project|Ossus-Projekt verunstaltete nicht nur zahlreiche Welten, sondern ist scheinbar Ursprung des mutagenen Vongbrut-Virus, das viele Tote in der gesamten Galaxis forderte.]] Der Ball im Sith-Imperialen Krieg - eine Beschreibung von 127 NSY Jahrzehntelang hat man den Ball von Aargau frei von nennenswerten Spannungen zelebrieren können, doch seit geraumer Zeit sind die Festivitäten vom heraufziehenden Krieg zwischen der Galaktischen Allianz und dem Imperium belastet. Die diesjährige Ausgabe steht traurigerweise bereits im Zeichen des letzthin ausgebrochenen Konflikts, der aus dem gescheiterten Ossus-Projekt folgerte. Das Ossus-Projekt, ein gemeinsames Vorhaben des Jedi-Ordens und von reumütigen Yuuzhan Vong-Gestaltern, die die Schäden ihrer epochalen Invasion vor hundert Jahren aufzuheben beabsichtigten, sollte nach einem ersten Erfolg auf Ossus etliche versehrte Welten mit der Hilfe von Terraforming heilen, doch schlug das Unterfangen in einem schrecklichen Ausmaß fehl. Nicht nur, dass Flora und Fauna der betreffenden Planeten entartete; ein Vongbrut-Virus infizierte unzählige Unschuldige in der Galaxis und ließ sie zu schrecklich anzusehenden Kreaturen mutieren. Das Leid war groß. left|thumb|200px|Die beeindruckende Skyline von [[starwars:New Escrow|New Escrow, Hauptstadt der Bankenwelt Aargau.]] Ebenso verhielt es sich mit der Wut. Für viele waren die Schuldigen schnell gefunden: in den Yuuzhan Vong um Nei Rin und in den Jedi, die wie Meister Kol Skywalker ursprünglich hofften helfen zu können. Denn ausgerechnet diese Gruppen blieben auf wundersame Weise von der Epidemie verschont, ein Umstand, der den kühnsten Vorwürfen Raum ließ. Nachdem die Galaktische Allianz den Schulterschluss mit dem Orden geübt und selbst Kaiser Roan Fel, eingeschränkter Herrscher eines wiedererstarkten Imperiums, den Jedi Zeit gewährt hatte, um die Ursachen des Desasters zu ergründen, berief sich das imperiale Moffkonzil 127 NSY schließlich auf den Vertrag von Anaxes und wertete das Ossus-Projekt als heimtückischen Angriff. Der Krieg brach aus, und das Imperium genoss nicht zuletzt aufgrund eines massenhaften Zulaufs von erzürnten und hilfsbedürftigen Sternensystemen zu Beginn einen Vorteil. Die ersten imperialen Offensiven waren von Erfolg gekrönt. Vor einigen Wochen trotzten Sturmtruppen noch einer Söldnerarmee des mandalorianischen Führers Chernan Ordo die Werftwelt Botajef am Hydianischen Weg ab, worauf der neue Mandalore Yaga Auchs seine Krieger fortan aus dem Kampf hielt. Während die Sektoren der Borderlands und des Slice vor den Flotten des Imperiums liegen, hat die Allianz einen wichtigen Verbündeten verloren. An anderen Fronten blieben die großen Triumphe ihr ebenso versagt. Nach einem Erstschlag gegen Ord Mantell gelang es dem Imperium, die vorgeschobene Festungswelt Borleias in den Kolonien zu halten und den Namadii-Korridor als Versorgungslinie für künftige Vorstöße Richtung Kern zu sichern. Und dennoch zeichnet sich gegenwärtig eine Wende ab. Nach der mitunter chaotischen Abwanderung von einst loyalen Planeten in den ersten Kriegsmonaten ist die Alliierte Verteidigungsstreitmacht zusehends ordentlicher aufgestellt. Außerdem beginnt der vielfache Einsatz von Jedi in den Schlachten zu greifen. Der Vormarsch des Imperiums könnte bald zum Erliegen kommen. Umso größer wird der Druck auf Imperator Roan Fel, seine in der Macht geübten Imperialen Ritter endlich an die Front zu entsenden; ein Druck, dem der kriegsunwillige Gebieter bislang noch nicht nachgegeben hat. Der Galaxis droht ein langwieriger, aufreibender Stellungskrieg. Diese bedrückende Aussicht führen die wenigen an, die noch hoffen wollen, die Parteien könnten bald den Weg an den Verhandlungstisch zurückfinden, um Frieden zu schließen, bevor die gegenseitig zugefügten Wunden zu tief reichen. right|thumb|250px|Der berühmte [[starwars:Garden of Butterflies|Schmetterlinggarten will die Unbekümmertheit der Friedenszeit wiederbeleben.]] Soweit die zeitgeschichtliche Rezeption. Die Entwicklung hat sich selbstverständlich auch auf den Ball ausgewirkt. Obwohl die Sicherheit nie lax gehandhabt wurde, verschärfte die veranstaltende Bank von Aargau die Kontrollen, installierte noch mehr Waffendetektoren sowie Kameras und stockte das Heer an Wachdroiden der LV8-Serie gehörig auf, um nichts dem Zufall zu überlassen. Gleichwohl hat es der Gastgeber nicht im Sinn, aufgrund seiner Vorkehrungen die feierliche Stimmung zu drücken. Im Gegenzug bietet man daher ein Mehr an farbenprächtigen Blumendekorationen, lockt mit opulenteren Buffets und lädt allenortens mit kleinen Kapellen, die in verschiedenen Stilen musizieren, ein, entweder das Tanzbein zu schwingen oder sich von Klängen und Liedern für wenige Momente geistig entführen zu lassen – sowohl indoor in akribisch hergerichteten Festsälen mit ihren auf Hochglanz polierten Marmorböden als auch outdoor auf großzügig bemessenen und von Kellnereinheiten frequentierten Terrassen und Balkonen. Einen Wermutstropfen konnte die Bank dann aber doch nicht verhindern: Schokoladenspeisen sind weiterhin rar, nachdem sieben von acht Herkunftswelten der Schote im Yuuzhan Vong-Krieg verheert worden sind. left|thumb|200px|Einschüchternde [[starwars:LV8-series guard droid|Wachdroiden der LV8-Serie gewährleisten unparteiische Sicherheit.]] Derweil muss sich der Veranstalter die öffentliche Kritik gefallen lassen, die Augen vor das Leid in der Galaxis zu verschließen. Stände von verschiedenen Hilfswerken, um zum Beispiel Geldspenden für die am Vongbrut-Virus Erkrankten zu empfangen, hatte man nämlich untersagt. Die erwarteten Gäste sollen nach Möglichkeit nicht an die Gründe des Krieges erinnert werden. In Reaktion darauf behandelten einzelne Medien das Thema stark emotional und hetzten sogar gegen das Ereignis. Nichtsdestotrotz sind auch dieses Jahr wieder viele dem Ruf des Unternehmens im Besitz des über alle Maßen einflussreichen InterGalaktischen Bankenclans gefolgt. Selbst die am Krieg beteiligten Mächte haben es sich nicht nehmen lassen, jeweils ihre politischen Spitzenvertretungen samt Vorzeigemilitärs zu entsenden. Skurrilerweise unterhält sich somit Moff Konrad Rus, Chef der wohltätigen Imperialen Mission, keine zehn Meter entfernt stehend von der Ithorianerin Nu Toreena, ihres Zeichens eine von drei Triumviri der Galaktischen Allianz, während sich eindeutig Uniformierte gegenseitig belauern oder sich danach sehnen, eine Brücke zu schlagen. Ihnen allen ist bewusst, dass man vor Kurzem noch in einer weitestgehend friedlichen Galaxie als Verbündete zusammenlebte. Man war einmal einander Freunde und gründete gar gemeinsam Familien. Dem Krieg geopfert wurde ebenfalls der sicherlich nicht stets einfache Austausch zwischen den Orden der Jedi und dem der Imperialen Ritter. Sie mögen zurzeit nicht gegeneinander kämpfen, stehen aber auf verschiedenen Seiten. right|thumb|250px|Das matriarchalische [[starwars:Hapes Consortium|Hapes-Konsortium gehört zu den Kräften, die sich aus dem Krieg raushalten - noch.]] Neutrale Staaten repräsentieren sich auch. Allen voran gehören zu ihnen die Gesandten des Hapes-Konsortiums und des Bothanischen Raums, ferner auch eine Abordnung von blauhäutigen Humanoiden, die man seit einigen Dekaden als die kaum durchschaubaren Chiss kennt. Allerdings hält sich hartnäckig das Gerücht, die Chiss-Hegemonie in den Unbekannten Regionen könnte bald dem Imperium im Krieg beistehen, zumal beide Reiche eng miteinander verflochten sind. Die Hapaner sehen von jeder Beteiligung ab, nachdem eine von ihnen, die propuläre Gemahlin von Roan Fel, Imperatorin Elliah, durch die Hand eines abtrünnigen Imperialen Ritters namens Eshkar Niin starb und die diplomatischen Beziehungen dadurch beeinträchtigt wurden, wohingegen die Bothaner nicht der Allianz zur Hilfe eilen, weil sie ihren genozidalen Hass auf die Yuuzhan Vong längst nicht überwunden haben. Andere Unabhängige wie die Hutten, die Wirtschaftswelt, vom Finanzdienstleister bis zum Industriebaron, prämierte Wissenschaftler, gefeierte Sporthelden, beliebte Musikidole, adlige Prominenz sowie Sterne und Sternchen aus der Schauspielerei sind ebenfalls mit Einladungen bedacht worden und bereichern die Gespräche. Neben deren bezahlter Begleitung ist auch nicht der eine oder andere kriminelle Opportunist oder Spion mit finsteren Absichten auszuschließen. Galerie Bild:Ball1.jpg|Die Eingangshalle des Ballsaals. Bild:Ballhalle.png|Ein Überblick über die Festivität. Bild:Pyramid.jpg|Die aargauanischen Wohnpyramiden sind wunderbare Zeugnisse der planetaren Architektur. Hintergrund *Der Ball von Aargau ist ein jährlich stattfindendes Großrollenspiel, bei dem allen Spieler des SWRA die Möglichkeit geboten wird, ihre Charakter außerhalb des Schlachtfeldes aufeinander treffen zu lassen. Dort sind feindliche Aktivitäten zu unterlassen und werden nicht geduldet. Termine hierzu werden im Forum abgesprochen und bekannt gegeben. Traditionell findet der Aargau-Ball in den ersten Wochen nach Neujahr statt. *Der erste Ball wurde am Sonntag, dem 13.11.2005 begangen. Kategorie:Star Wars Rollenspiel Allianz Kategorie:Ereignisse